Warrior of the Unkindness
by Aulviss
Summary: A Snow Raven warrior battles for his nation in the postDark Age setting.


**Warrior of the Unkindness, A MechWarrior Story**

_**New Tillenshire, Benet III**_

_**Draconis Reach**_

_**Draconis Combine/Federated Suns Disputed Territory**_

_**4 August 3134**_

The modified _Subatai _fighter bucked and shuddered in the heavy crosswinds of atmospheric entry. Twin pod coverings blew away once the fighter reached the cloud layer. Strapped beneath the body of the radar absorbent craft were four suits of modified Sylph battle armour, clan made suits capable of limited flight. Like the fighter these suits were made of absorbent material. True it meant their was virtually non existent, but what was lost in strength was made up for with surprise.

At last the fighter passed through the cloud cover into the relatively calm air below. From his position in one of the suits Jaim Magnus could see a pitched battle raging in a ruined cityscape far below. From what his Watch agents had been able to learn, the battle was being fought by the 12th New Samarkand Regulars and the 3rd Robinson Rangers with mercenary support. Of course for the purposes of his mission it did not matter who the opposing forces were, only that he knew the location of their respective commanders.

A double click from his comm unit, connected by wires to both the fighter and other suits of armour, demanded his attention. "Go."

The voice of the pilot came on, laced with static. "Star Colonel we are approaching the detachment coordinates, standby." Moments passed during which the fighter dropped closer to the battle. "And… detach!"

Suddenly Jaim was falling. Looking up he could just discern the black fighter angling up and away. Nearby he could see the rest of his unit. Using hand signals he ordered the others to slow their descent and angle for their targets. After acknowledging his orders, two of the suits powered up and flew towards the Rangers lines. Jaim turned to his remaining companion, Warrior Saul, and signaled him to activate his flight pack and follow him in. With utmost caution the two armoured warriors flew towards the rear lines of the Combine forces.

Ten minutes later the two warriors set down amidst the ruins of a three story building, their suits fuel all but exhausted. Quickly double checking their weapons, which consisted of a single micro laser and several explosive charges, they set off. The local sun was just beginning to brighten the horizon but enough darkness remained for the black coloured armour to hide successfully. Dodging from building to building they managed to avoid several patrols of Combine infantry.

At last they reached their destination, a mobile HQ guarded by a pair of Enyo Strike Tanks. Hastily erected gun nests dotted the area and squads of infantry made regular rounds throughout the organized chaos. With a quick motion of his hand Jaim ordered Saul to take up position atop a building some two hundred metres away and be prepared to create a diversion. The warrior signaled his assent and moved off, carefully timing his movements to coincide with the few lapses in the patrols. And then the waiting began.

Several hours past dawn, at approximately 0700 local, the Davions attacked. Artillery shells crashed down upon the command posts position. The Enyo's lurched into action, rolling forward. Infantry scattered and most managed to avoid being killed by the bombardment. The gun nests were abandoned as the men and women crewing them sought cover from an enemy the couldn't fight. The mobile HQ fired up its engine and began to move as well, presumably toward a prearranged secondary position.

As it lumbered by his place of concealment, Jaim leapt, gracelessly landing near the vehicles comm dish. He reached out and grabbed it to prevent himself from plummeting to the ground below. Once secured he stomped towards the top hatch and used his laser to destroy its hinges then heaved it aside using the enhanced strength provided by the armour. Throwing the hatch away he dropped inside.

Startled techs looked up at the metal monster suddenly in their midst. Feeling only some regret Jaim blasted them all with his laser then smashed his way into the rear compartment. Several officers bravely attacked him but he batted them aside as easily as if they were children. Two more officers drew their sidearms and were filling the air with lead, most of which missed him. The few rounds that connected were deflected by the armour of the Sylph suit. Raising his arm he blasted a hole into the chest of one and the head of the other.

Silence fell and Jaim surveyed the carnage. Everyone in the operations room of the mobile HQ was dead. He quickly checked the dead then uttered a curse. The target was not present. He stomped his way over to the communications station and heaved a corpse aside. For a wonder the station still worked. Accessing the records he discovered that that the _Tai-sa _in charge had taken her 'Mech into the field.

Activating his own comm gear he addressed his unit. "This is One. Target is in the field." That done he grabbed one of his charges and set a five minute delay then quickly departed the doomed vehicle. He crossed the paths of several infantry patrols but easily defeated or sidestepped the lot of them, though he was beginning to fear his Sylph would not withstand much more damage.

At last he rendezvoused with Saul. Jaim raised his faceplate revealed his pale features. Virtually black eyes peered out from a face that was easily forgotten. His stark white hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat. He took a deep breath of the cool morning air. Glancing at Saul's still sealed armour he said. "She is in the field, in a _Firestarter_. If we are quick, we can catch her." With a sigh he resealed his armour before the pair set out. Using their fuel sparingly the pair of warriors bounded from rooftop to rooftop. Infantry from both Davion and Kurita units swarmed the streets below, firing on each other and occasionally on the stealthy Sylph's above.

Finally they spotted their target up ahead. The _Firestarter_ was accompanied by a pair of Kanizuchi battle armour and an APC filled with regular infantry. Jaim was about to order the attack when a swarm of missiles exploded over his position. Pain ripped through his body as the explosion hurled him away. He smashed into the ground and felt something break before the suits med system pumped him full of drugs. He tried to stand but found that his left leg had vanished from the knee down. Rolling over he spotted Saul land atop the _Firestarter_. He seemed to be doing something to the tanks that fuelled the flamer. As the warrior jetted away, using the last of his own precious jet fuel, an explosion rocked the Kuritan 'Mech. Burning petraglycerine flew everywhere, coating men and machine alike. The damaged 'Mech tried to brush the burning jelly away but failed and quickly shut down from a heat induced overload.

Jaim watched as Saul climbed the inert 'Mech and forced his way into the cockpit. Seconds later a body was hurled out, crumpling upon impact with a sickening thud that Jaim could hear even from his distant position.

At that point the battered and burning APC turned and disgorged its troops, firing on Saul as they did so. Jaim saw the other Sylph take several hits that would prove fatal before it disappeared from view, dropping into the chest of the Firestarter. Several stray shots struck the inert 'Mech and it toppled over. As it fell Jaim could see a fierce golden glow beginning to chew through the 'Mech. Knowing what was coming Jaim heaved himself up and triggered his damaged jets. Even so he was still caught in the fusion engine's explosion. Once more he found himself hurling uncontrollably through the air before the blessed darkness took him.

_**New Tillenshire, Benet III**_

_**Draconis Reach**_

_**Draconis Combine/Federated Suns Disputed Territory**_

_**7 August 3134**_

Muffled sounds buffeted his senses. Eventually he could make them out clearly - voices, discussing his condition. He knew it was bad. He could tell just by the utter lack of feeling in his body which meant he was heavily drugged and being held immobile. The other possibility he pushed from his mind. With some effort he forced his eyes... wait, eye... open. Peering down at him was a familiar face.

"At least we know you're going to live," said Sarise Arenthir. She was the commander of the Jagged Shards mercenary battalion. Secretly she and the rest of her command were freeborn warriors of the Raven Alliance and agents of the Alliance Watch.

"How long?" Jaim's voice emerged as a rasping croak.

"Three days." She held up a hand to forestall further comment. "Before you ask, the second team achieved their goal. The Davion commander was completely unprepared. Nor will he be missed. Both your warriors survived and are resting on my DropShip. All of your gear has been destroyed. Once we depart this miserable world, you and your team will be returned home. By a suitably circuitous route of course."

Satisfaction at a job well done suffused Jaim's being. "And my injuries?" he croaked.

Sarise's full lips curved down in concern. "They are severe, but my doctor's assure me that with cybernetics you will make a full recovery. You will retain your status as a warrior.

A weight seemed to lift from Jaim's heart, leaving him feeling buoyant and he smiled, painfully stretching the wounded skin of his face. With no further concerns he lapsed back into unconsciousness.


End file.
